Charmed
by WulveNight
Summary: He flipped the bottle around to find that barely any of the contents had been placed on it. This had drew even more suspicion on the product as the thought of throwing it away right now had crossed his mind. On the other hand, what's the worst that could happen. Testing it can't be that bad… Right? (One-shot, all male Libra pairings with Leo, main pairing KlausXLeo, Lots of fluff?)


Leo walked the nightly streets of Hellsalem's Lot as he held a brown paper bag in one hand. The week had been pretty brutal on his body. With two Blood Breeds sealed, 5 gangs dissolved and 3 buildings saved from explosions, he believed he deserved more than what it was to live here. But he can't ask for more than he's given. With a large bandage around his waist and another around his head, he walked slowly.

He observed the many people he passed as they all had the same face. Halloween had only recently passed and yet they're already preparing for Christmas. Knowing the dangers in the city, he wondered how they managed to scrape by. There were a few times the brunet had enjoyed himself during the week, but the people, both humas and beyondians, had seemed to enjoy every second.

This had made the brunet thought back to the 'E-den's arena' ordeal. Though he had despised the 'dick suck' for setting his boss up like that and the extra 40 Zeroes he made from the bets, he had gotten a glimpse of the leader's body for the first time. Well… more than the usual. It was true he had been infatuated with the man after sharing a few moments during the time he had been in Libra, he couldn't admit that to anyone. It was feeling mixed between a crush on the tall figure and respect for who he was and all that he's done.

After buying all the necessities for the following week, he paced under the orange lamp lights of the night. His movement stopped when a female, a little over his height, had come up to him suddenly from the side. In one hand was her purse and in the other was a small bottle.

"Hello! You seem to be a little bit of mess, don't you?" She asked in a high voice as her eyes gleamed little stars in them. The brunet hadn't spoken, but gave a small wary nod.

"Well I have the perfect solution! Have this bottle of shampoo called 'Charmed'. Our recently latest product!" The female held out the bottle as Leo observed carefully before raising a hand.

"Th-that's alright. I think I can manage." The brunet refused the offer.

"Oh, then I'll let you have this as a free sample then!" The blonde spoke as she grabbed the raised hand before placing the bottle in his palm.

Before the youth could return and object to it, the female had moved onto the next passer-by, repeating almost exactly the same thing to the stranger. The brunet stood frozen before looking down at the bottle as he scanned the cover. Holding a picture of a stereotypical wizard as he had appeared to be casting a spell on the words 'Charmed', with stars around it.

He flipped the bottle around to find that barely any of the contents had been placed on it. This had drew even more suspicion on the product as the thought of throwing it away right now had crossed his mind. On the other hand, what's the worst that could happen? Testing it can't be that bad… Right?

* * *

 ** _~The next day~_**

The day hadn't been going so well. Just an hour ago, when the youth had been making his way to the Libra building on foot, each men that he had walked by gave him a weird look that he had not normally seen. And each woman that would walk by, they'd clipped their nose(s) and turned their head away in disgust, even though he had never met them before.

This had made the brunet worry as he picked up the pace when he found a few of the men were following him. He cut his way through and around alleyways to lose the few before slowing down when he noticed no one was chasing anymore. Giving one last puff, he turned forward and followed a new route towards the building elevator.

Entering it was normal like any other day as his mind stuck on the past few minutes. Why had the men been chasing him? Did he do something? Was he being targeted? Should he alert the others?

His thought cut from there as the lift had reach the designated level before slowly opening up and revealed the room. Stepping into the room, he noted that all the usual members had already arrived at the office and sat in their usual seats. Thinking everything was right as day, he shoved all the thoughts into the back of his head before making his way to the seat he usually took; between the white-haired man and the merman.

It wasn't until the doors of the elevator had closed and the distance between the members and the brunet had lessened that the others had finally lifted their heads when a new scent had hit their noses. Turning towards the direction of the aroma, their eyes met with the youth's body.

Leo quickly sat at his seat before turning towards the eyes that had been set on his back.

"I-Is something the m-matter? You guys?" He asked nervously as the eyes that the strangers held had returned in their eyes.

Chain jumped from her seat across the youth as her hand reached up to her nose and pinched it as she let out a sound of disgust before jumping a few metres back.

"What did you put on?! Burnt dumpster galore?!" The raven-haired woman asked rhetorically. Though it was muffled, Leo knew what it meant. The blonde sniper came up next to the other female as she pinched her nose as well.

"She's right. What did you do? Have a shower in rotten fish for an entire night?" K.K questioned in her usual manner.

Before the youth could answer, the tanned man beside him leaned closer as the only choice the brunet had was to lean towards the merman's side. But that didn't help when the half-fish, half-man had begun to lean towards the brunet as well, holding the same eyes. Whilst his attention had momentarily turned to Zed, Zapp had moved his hand under the brunet's shirt as that had promised a yell of surprise.

Leo jumped on his seat as he flipped himself around and made the white-haired man retract his hand.

"Z-Zapp!" The youth exclaimed.

In almost the blink of an eye, the man had disappeared from his seat as a small yelp of surprise came from him. Looking up, he found the man being strung up by a line of red blood as he swayed side to side. Following the trail, he discovered it was the merman's blood whilst he held a glare at the white-haired man.

"Don't you dare touch **my** Leo." The half-fish ordered before grabbing the youth's neck collar and pulled him so that his back had touched the merman's chest. Heat had already begun to rush to his head before the embrace, but at this point, he was flushing a deep crimson.

"M-M-My?" Leo questioned. He looked to the two females who were both holding a mixed expression between shock, surprise, and confusion. His position shifted as he found himself now smothered into a grey suit.

Looking up, he had found it to be the raven-haired man as he had too held the same look. Though _that_ look had resembled his usual look, so it was almost impossible to tell. The brunet had immediately realised the position he was in as he was pulled up from the seat and had crashed into the Esmerelda-technique user.

Steven gave a nonchalant smile before looking towards the two sibling-disciples.

"Sorry boys. I'll be taking the young man off your hands for the rest of the day now." Steven stated as he gave the usual 'glare, but not glare' smile. The two _Z_ 's could only gulp down a mouthful of saliva as they didn't want to go up against the man when he wants something.

Steven chuckled for a bit before stiffening when a large hand had been slapped on his shoulders. Now he could only chuckle robotically when discovering whose hand it was. His head turned slightly as he looked to the corner of his eye and met the leader's deep stare. It was one that would kill armies with one look.

The red head oozed out a deadly aura as his grip tightened on the shoulder and his other fist clenched with the sounds of knuckles cracking reverberating throughout the room. The dark-haired man released the brunet before moving behind the small figure and pushed him towards the burly man out of fear.

The bespectacled man took a step closer and reached his hands down and behind the brunet before pulling him up bridal-style, promising another yelp from the small figure as he flew up. His hands flailed around for a moment before coming to a stop when it had wrapped itself around the leader's neck to steady himself from the change of footing.

Steam gushed out of his ears from the closeness of all the men during the past few minutes. Out of instinct the youth pulled his hands away from the man's neck before pushing against his chest as he jumped off of the man's arms and quickly made a break for the females as they were the only two that weren't harassing the youth.

He hid himself behind them as he looked up with a flushed face.

"This is more abnormal than it usually is right?" He asked as the two nodded whilst their noses clipped. "Then… Please. Help. Me." The brunet pleaded as the two turned to each other with concerned looks before facing the rest of the men of Libra.

They each held the same look of intent in their eyes as they view the youth. Leo, noticing the eyes, hid behind the sniper with a flushed face. They turned back to the brunet as they began pushing him out the door along with them. Once out of sight, they talked at the corner of a corridor.

"Okay, let's get to the bottom of this. When did this happen?" K.K questioned as the photographer began to recall the past few hours.

"Umm… This morning, I think… A few guys were following me when I came here…" The youth said, remembering back to the past hour.

"And you knew none of them? Nor did this happen yesterday?" Chain inquired. The brunet responded with the bob of his head as he assured it. "Then do you think you know what changed from yesterday and today?"

The male hummed to himself for a moment before the thought of that free sample had returned to mind like that of a light bulb flicking on. In the end of yesterday, he had decided to test the shampoo after all.

"I think… It was that new shampoo bottle I got yesterday." He stated.

"Kay'. I'll go get it. What does it look like?" The raven-haired woman questioned.

"It's navy blue with the label 'Charmed' on the front."

"Got it." The shorter female nodded before disappearing like that.

"The two of us will have to do something about the effects. From what we had seen, any male that smells you, is attracted to you. Whilst every female is repulsed by the smell. And it also seems that it affects Beyondians." The one-eyed female briefed, referring to Zed.

"Then… what do I do?"

"Hmm… I'm afraid to say this, but… The safest place for you to be would be in this building." K.K stated as the brunet could only stare blankly at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you leaving the building until we can find out how to erase the effects of the shampoo. And the safest place for you to be would be here where the others can see you. Even though they'd be swarming you."

"B-But, can't you at least stay and guard me from them?" Leo questioned as he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Here comes the bigger problem, I only turned up today to tell them that I'll be taking the day off for my son's birthday." The blonde woman explained as a piece of his soul cracked. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I wish you the best of luck." She apologised as she raised a hand before excusing herself. Leo could only stand frozen in shock as he didn't want to have to face the facts.

From behind, another trail of blood had wrapped itself around the youth as he had only noticed until the last second. But before he could escape, the blood constricted itself around his shirt before it had pulled him from behind, dragging him on the tiled floors. His shouts ran down the hallways before finally coming to a stop as he was pulled off his feet with his hands to his waist.

He looked forward and found that it was now the white-clothed man's blood that had restrained him. He struggled around as he swung side to side.

"Now, where were we?" Zapp said seductively as his hand reached up and under the youth's shirt once more as it had grasped at his side. Leo could only muffle his moan, but not prevent the enormous blush that filled his face.

Swaying himself once more, he raised his foot as he booted the tanned-man in the head with all his might, sending the man back. He fell back as the blood retreated back inside him, releasing the youth. Wasting no time, he picked himself up before running towards the next pair of grand doors, pushing past them on his way through.

This time, he found himself in a library as the walls were stock-filled with shelves of endless amounts of books. In the centre was a single larger, leather couch that could be seen thanks to the glass chandelier on the ceiling above. Making his way towards the couch, he decided to hide himself on it until the day passes and prayed for the odour to fade away.

Once reaching at the furniture, he found that it wasn't empty and had the merman already sitting on it. Once the half-man had caught sight of the brunet, he wasted not even a millisecond before grabbing a hold of the youth and pulling him onto his lap. Leo managed to catch himself as his hands held onto the merman's shoulders and the half-fish had dived his head into the youth's neck.

"Z-Z-Zed!" He shouted as he felt the feeling of a cold tongue run at the crane of his neck. He shivered and bit his lip as he tried to pry himself away, only to find himself being held behind his back.

A moan escaped when the merman began to nibble into the flesh as he raised his hands up to the blue skin.

"I-I'm sorry I have to do this!" Pulling his body back whilst pushing the Beyondian's, he created a small gap before closing it in the blink of an eye as their head crashed together.

Recoiling from the hit, the merman released the hold on the photographer as Leo made use of the time and jumped over the couch, running towards a different door, exiting into yet another hallway.

He ran for a few more seconds before a slight chill had run down his spine. Stopping with one hand on the wall, he looked forward to find no one there. In that instant, a sharp cold feeling engulfed his hand that was on the wall. He turned back to the limb where he discovered it being frozen solid alongside the wall as it trapped the youth. He trailed the ice from the hand down to the ground as it moved in a line behind him and stopped at the foot of a shoe.

Turning up, he knew it was the raven-haired man as he closed the distance with a normal walking pace. The Starphase came up from behind the youth as his hand rose to the brunet's cheek before sliding down to his collar where he unveiled the photographer's delicate skin. Moving closer his tongue stuck out as it slid on the part connecting Leo's neck to his shoulder.

This had gained many gasps of air from the smaller figure as his other hand held onto the wall in front of him. A loud moan escaped when the older man began to bite into his skin, promising marks later.

The moment had been cut when the wall right beside them had blasted apart as the rubble flew and dust formed. Leo, who had thought to be stuck on the wall, was on all fours on the ground he had been frozen to. Noticing he was free from the ice, his blue eyes turned to the direction of the hole as it peered through the smoke and managed to shape the figure of the leader.

Klaus, having broken down the wall to the sound of the brunet, stepped out of the rubble and moved towards the youth. Grabbing the photographer's wrist, he pulled the both of them up as he began sprinting, just barely dragging the youth along with him. He made his way down and around some hallways before stopping at a random door as he pushed it open before closing it behind when the pair entered.

Once inside, it revealed to be a guest room of sort. Fashioned like almost the rest of the building. With a few extra cupboards and only two plant-life in the room, it was an ideal bed room for the youth. And like before, a great chandelier hung above the room, lighting up most of it.

The red head pulled the brunet further into the room before setting him down on the bedside. Once making sure the photographer was not harmed during the earlier incident, he quickly returned back to the door as he locked it tight.

"Um… Thank you..." Leo said doubtfully as he was unsure if the red head had been under the effects of the bottle. It grew even more worrying when the tall man had approached the small figure on the bed.

Klaus raised a hand up to the brunet's cheek where he pushed aside a strand of hair that had covered Leo's face. This had managed a slight burning at the youth's cheeks whilst he took a gulp of saliva. The burly man moved from the cheek down to the shorter figure's chest as he shoved him down, another yelp escaping as Leo fell onto his back. Though it had only been a second, the red head had made use of it as he propped himself over the brunet's body.

Looking up from his position, Leo was met by the leader's eyes as his hands quickly reached up in attempt to push the man off and away. He quickly found it futile when the Reinherz had caught the pair of hands in one and held it over the brunet's head. In one fell swoop, his mouth was caught in a passionate kiss as a muffle shout arose from the photographer's lips. It hit even harder when the leader had slid his large tongue inside his mouth and had made contact with his.

Moans escaped as he felt the air being sucked out with each touch of the organs. This time, it had aroused the youth when the taste of saliva had filled his taste buds. Not before long, the man had pulled back for a second, quickly catching his breath, before diving for the small Libra member's neck. Leo bit hard on his lower lip in hopes that the pain would muffle the moans.

"S-Sorry, Mister K-Klaus." He said in a small tone before lifting his eyelids. The blue eyes casted its power as blue rings formed on the air and the brunet had quickly taken control of the man's eye sight.

Feeling his vision distorting as it twisted into a spiral while the colours had changed, his grip loosened on the youth's hands before moving to his eyes where he squeezed them shut. Using the moment, the short Libra member pushed the red head away as he ran towards the door. Quickly unlocking it, he pulled it open as he was about to step out of the room. What had stopped him was the sight of the other three men standing on the other side.

Shutting the door and locking it once more, he headed towards the bathroom door which was to the right of the first. Entering through it, he locked the door behind himself as his eyes scoured the small room for an escape route. It was then he heard banging on the door behind him as he felt his heart almost stop for a brief second.

The red head banged a little more before grasping onto the handle of the door. With his strength, he twisted it as the sound of metal breaking on the other side was heard and the frame had come loose. Pushing it open, he had expected to see the youth on the floor, but came as a surprise as the room was found empty.

* * *

The raven-haired woman jumped out of the room as she held the youth's collar in one hand whilst the other had the bottle of shampoo. This time, she had a literal clip on her nose to block out the scent, but by the way her face was scrunched up, it did very little.

She jumped to the roof of the building as she dropped the youth on the ground and gave a half-worried, half-annoyed look.

"Just what the hell happen when I was gone?" Chain questioned as she crouched down to the brunet who was rubbing his sore back.

"Urgh… Let's just say, K.K left me to fend for myself. What about you? Did you find out what's in the bottle?"

"Not yet. I found the bottle and sent it into a lab to have it tested. They'd phone me the results as soon as they can. But now I need to find out where you got this from." The female explained.

"A woman gave it to me when I was on my way home yesterday. I refused it of course, but she gave it as a free sample. I think she was at Garnedier Drive."

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can. Just try and survive." And with that, the raven-haired woman left as she left the brunet on the roof alone.

"Great. Just great." The brunet sighed as he was at this wit's end with the day so far.

Using the spare time, he decided to look to all the areas the rest of the men had marked themselves as each had their own mark. The merman left a small, but bright mark at the bottom of neck, right before his chest. The raven-haired man left an average-sized one at the back of his shoulder whilst the leader left a mark on the front side, a larger one than the rest and even brighter than the first.

Leo soon found his hand moving up to his lips as he thought back to the stolen 'first' kiss. It was the one he had dreamed of having with the bespectacled man. But given the circumstances, it wasn't the same feeling he had expected.

* * *

Pulling the door open, he peaked his head inside carefully, watching for any movement. After assessing that no one was inside, Leo pulled the door fully open as he stepped into the kitchen.

Managing to slip in the building again was hard enough, avoiding the other's eyes when going to grab something to eat was almost near damn impossible. It was like they were boxing themselves at every corner and turn when you take your eyes off of one.

Moving to the cupboards, he pulled them open in hopes of finding something at least edible. Turning up with only tea bags, utensils, plates and dishes.

"May I help you find what you need?" A voice had spoken up from behind the youth as his skin jumped to the sound. Turning back, he found the combat butler standing as still as ever behind him with a bland look.

"M-M-Mister Gilbert. Wait, you aren't affected by the smell?"

"I've noticed the distinct aroma floating about. Does that explain the young master's abnormal behaviour?" He questioned.

"Well… you can say that. Why? What did he say?" Leo asked as he held a concerned look.

"He asked me to bring you to him after finding you. He did so with an unusual look as well."

"Kay' never mind then. Do you think you can help me find something to eat?

"Indeed I can. And I believe that you aren't going to follow back me back to the young master."

"I'm afraid so Mister Gilbert."

* * *

"Thanks for everything." Leo said as he held the small plastic bag filled with water bottles and sandwiches.

"That's all right. Now that I have a better grasp of the situation, I understand how to be of assistance."

"Again, thanks. I gotta' go now before one of them finds me." The brunet bid adieu before stepping out into the corridor once more. Giving one last bow, he closed the door as he began jogging back to the elevator.

His mind set on what he should do for the rest of time. He can't just sit on the rooftops of the building the rest of the day, waiting for the effects to wear off. Arriving at the door, he pushed the button as he waited patiently for the lift to arrive. With a last ding, it had signalled the arrival as the door opened.

What had caught the brunet off guard was the merman that was in the elevator. The two only stared frozen at each other as the bag that the youth was holding had slipped out of his fingers. Picking up the bag immediately, he spun around on his feet and took a step towards the opposite way.

Zed, noticing this quickly, took two steps forward and grabbed a hold of the teen's wrist before pulling him inside the lift, just before the door had closed. Suddenly, the photographer found himself in the elevator with the half-fish, half-huma as he was held in a tight embrace.

"Z-Z-Zed. Please, don't-"

"I won't. Just… let me stay like this… Until the next level." The merman held the hug as Leo eased his heavy breathing. Though it was silent, he could still hear the sound of his heart thumping. Before long, he could hear the sound of the half-huma's heart as it was serene and calm.

A few more seconds were shared as the elevator ascended a level. When the door had opened, the two had separated as Leo held the bag firmly. Turning around, the brunet stepped out of the lift and onto the rooftops once more. He looked over his shoulders with pink cheeks as he watched the doors close with the merman inside.

* * *

Leo had kinda' expected this when he got off the lift. Ducking around when he had to use the bathroom was difficult with three of them still on the hunt for the small Libra member. It was a miracle he had even made it that far. It had already turned into the afternoon by the time he had made it into the toilet area.

He washed his hands thoroughly before moving towards the door, another chill running down his back. His feet came to a stop right in front of the door as he leaned his head on the wooden frame and listened onto the other side. He heard footsteps heading towards the toilet area. His mind went into a state of panic as he had barely any places to hide.

Running back into a stall he closed the door and locked it as he pulled the toilet cap down and sat on it in silence. His mind racing when the door to the bathroom opened and the footsteps had followed. Using his eyes, he peered through the wall as he found it was the Esmerelda-technique user that had stepped in. The man outside stopped at the stall the brunet had hid in as he held a smug look.

Slowly, the floor began to freeze as it trailed up the door of the stall before reaching up to the handle, quickly freezing it in the process. The raven-haired man pulled on the door as it came loose in a second, revealing the terrified teen on the closed toilet.

"Good to see you." He greeted in his usual tone as he bent over.

"D-D-Don't just bust in on someone!" Leo chided.

"With their feet off of the ground whilst they're taking one? Looked pretty suspicious to me." Steven pointed out as he made a fair point, but the youth didn't want to admit that.

"G-Get out!"

"Calm down. This is the toilet and I did come in here for a reason. So basically, _run_." The taller man instructed as Leo took a second to actually process it.

Stepping off of the toilet, he squeezed past the grey suited man before heading out the door in a hurry. If the man wanted to have a little fun by letting the brunet go free, then Leo was much obliged to do so. He kept his pace for a good minute or two as he turned many corners, climbed many stairs and dodged any cameras.

Coming to one last corner, he was abruptly stopped as an arm had wrapped itself around the youth's neck and stopped him from moving.

"Finally found ya', shrimp." A familiar voice said as it originated from above the brunet. By the tone and the small accent, the photographer labelled it to be the 'dick suck' before lifting his head. He found to be correct as the white-haired man had reached an arm out and pulled him into a light choke hold.

"Zapp, I don't have time for this! Put me down!" He demanded as his hands clutched onto the tanned man's arm.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Zapp stated as he shoved his head into the back of the youth's hair and took a small whiff of it. Leo, feeling the contact, blushed deeply as his legs kicked around in the air almost comically.

The white-cladded man wormed a hand under the teen's shirt again as his palm made contact with the brunet's skin for the second time that day. The blush darkened as the brunet felt himself beginning to enjoy the sense of contact and his body pushed against the hand. A moan arising when the man had slid a finger over his nipple.

Thinking that it was enough, he pulled his head down before shooting back up as it had collided with the man's nose and a small yell of pain had been produced by the man. The head-lock being released, Leo began to sprint faster than before as he dodged a wall with a fork in the corridor. Looking behind, he quickly notices the string of blood following him as he braked himself before ducking, the blood shooting over his head.

Leo cautiously looked up as he found the blood retracting slowly to the hallway behind him as he decided to start crawling. His mind cut to his side as he found the door to the right of him had pulled open and revealed the leader standing there. He stiffened as he observed the leader who had removed his glasses, tie and vest and had an austere expression whilst he looked down to the brunet. He just can't catch a break today.

Moving quickly, the red head reeled an arm under the photographer's body as Leo was lifted off his hands and knees and held over the burly man's shoulder, treated like a pillow. The youth had of course objected to this position as he kicked his legs once more and slammed his arms on the man's back.

The Reinherz carried the brunet into the room which he had appeared from as he closed the door, locking it like before. Unlike the last time, he next moved over to another door, presumably the bathroom, before locking it on the inside and closing it. This had surely meant no escape for the youth as he was dropped onto yet another bed and pinned down by the arms almost immediately after so.

"Hold on Mister Kl-MMPH!" Leo's words cut off as his lips were tightly interlocked with the leader. The blush returned with vengeance as the brunet tried prying his arms away from the man's hands. Finding it almost impossible, the brunet squeezed his eyes closed as he hoped for it to end sooner. His legs fidgeted in between the man's.

In which it did end as the youth got a small chance to breathe before being held in another kiss almost immediately after. The barrage of kisses came as he struggled to even swallow and his strength dimmed with each 'wet' gesture. The youth just couldn't keep up as his consciousness sucked out with less air he had received.

The brunet turned his head away to the side the moment he got the chance as he tried to control his breathing, his eyes still shut.

"Leonardo." Klaus called his name in a low voice as he released an arm before he had raised his hand to the photographer's head, in hopes of calming the struggling brunet.

This was what he wanted… wasn't it? To be loved by the Reinherz? It's what he had dreamed of. But… It wasn't right. The feeling is different. He had wanted to achieve the dream by his own means, not by some cheap 'love' chemical. Using the freed hand, he pushed the burly man's hand away and moved to the side of the bed.

"I have to go."

"Wait, Leonardo!"

By the time the red head had got up from the bed, the brunet had already ran up to the door as he unlocked it. Pulling it open, he ran out into the corridor as he desperately ran without any direction. He had just needed to get away from the men. He can't take much more of this. The people who he once befriended and respected had harassed him to the breaking point and he couldn't take it much longer.

* * *

The brunet pushed the rooftop doors open as he stumbled onto the concrete. His eyes immediately landing on the invisible werewolf who still held the clip to her nose and tapped her foot impatiently. She turned to the sounds of the door opening as she held another mixed expression of worry, anger and confusion. She rushed up to the youth's side before coming to stop.

"Are you alright? Where were you? What happened?" The female questioned.

"I'm… fine."

"Are you sure? Cause' you're kinda… crying." Chain stated. Leo looked up in confusion before raising a hand to his cheek. Feeling the cold liquid, he confirmed what the female had said before wiping his face with his shirt sleeve.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. What did you find out?"

"… Well, I think I found the woman who gave you the bottle. Blonde hair?" The woman inquired as the brunet responded with a nod.

"Yeah. So she told me that the company had only hired her to give out the thing. She wasn't given much on the product. But she heard that it wasn't fully tested and I think you know what that means."

"I do. Then did you find out what was inside it?"

"Yeah, I did. Do you know what an aphrodisiac is?"

"A drug to arouse someone, right?" The female clicked her finger to it as she affirmed it.

"Yep. Well, it's kinda' like it, but at the same time, not." Chain explained as she tried to find the right words.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, this type kinda' acts in reverse. Instead of you getting aroused, the people around you does." She said, elaborating a little further into the information.

"But why is it only the men?"

"I told you. It hasn't been tested properly. Guys may find it to their liking while girls are repulsed of the smell." This had got Leo thinking back to the butler as he seemed unfazed by the effects. This may explain that the effect differs in age.

"And did they say how long it lasts?" The youth asked almost frantically as he stepped a little closer, leaving the female no choice but to step back with her hands up in defence.

"Easy. They said it'll last for about twenty hours."

"TWENTY HOURS!?" He exclaimed as he could feel himself about to burst into tears.

"Y-Yeah." Chain flinched back from the sudden outburst.

"I showered at ten last night! That leaves me with two more hours of them!" Leo continued to shout as she quickly did the math in her head.

"Yeah, I guess you do have until the evening." With that, the last of the strength left in his legs had vanished as he dropped back down onto his rear and sat in silence. Chain, now overwhelmed with concern, bent over to the sitting form and patted the brunet's head.

"Look, if it's too much for you, I can try to stall around… two of them for the last two hours."

The youth looked up with hope in his eyes as he believed he had found a new found respect for the invisible werewolf. His mouth trembled too much to speak, so he decided to reply with the bob of his head.

* * *

Klaus von Reinherz sat frozen and silent on his office desk as he had his hand stuck together like vice grips, his nails digging into the opposite skin. He recounted the last encounter with the brunet as he could get much out of his mind.

Why had he been acting so strange? He couldn't set his mind straight on anything else. Ever since the young lad, known as the wielder of the 'All-seeing eyes of the gods', had stepped into the room that morning, his mind couldn't stop but think of the brunet. And when the small Libra member approaches, his mind and actions are thrown completely off course and is smothered by lust and greed.

To want to have Leo all to himself… It was a new feeling. They weren't personally attached or anything, but every time (every single, goddamn time) he'd worry about the safety of the brunet ahead of the others. Was it because he had sensed a threat during those times. And that last order for the butler… What was he thinking?

 _'_ _Perhaps I am need of some fresh air…'_ He thought as he pulled up from his seat and stepped away from the table. At a normal pace, he headed towards the elevator as the doors opened automatically, allowing him to walk in before pushing the button to the roof.

* * *

With two people less searching for the brunet, it had made things a little more relaxing. During his time up on the summit of the building, he had not once taken a moment to enjoy the fresh air that had pushed his hair back with one gust. Maybe he was just too anxious about the outcomes of what would happen if they found him. Whatever it was, he didn't hold onto it anymore as his hands held on the railings and watched the sunset.

His heart sank as the sound of the elevator had arrived, meaning someone had come to the rooftops. Hearing the doors open, he turned around as he had hoped for it to be the invisible werewolf coming to say that the effects had worn off and the others are back to normal. But like the rest of the day, his luck seems to have run dry on him. Who did stepped out of the lift was the leader, this time dressed like the usual. Of all the people that could've come, he was the one person hadn't want to face anymore today.

The red head looked around as the smell filling the air today had hit him like a punch and his mind began to grow thirstier for the source of the smell. His eyes landed on the brunet as the young lad had been on the railings with a plastic bag next to his feet. Unable to control himself, his legs began to march over to the brunet as the man noticed the change in expression on the youth's face.

"M-Mister Klaus. I, urhh…" The photographer racked his brain for an excuse or better yet, an escape route he could use to fool the red head. But considering the location and the height from the ground up, there was barely little chance of that.

He felt his back perched on the metal railings as the man loomed over the brunet, his hands to the side, on the same railing. His eyes shut closed before turning his head away, waiting for the assaults of kisses to come as he felt the same blush return. A moment of silence had passed as nothing had happened and the youth stood still. Wincing one eye open, he felt a cold liquid drop onto his face.

He looked up and found the burly man frozen whilst he gritted his teeth and his head dripped buckets of sweat. His glasses reflecting the orange glow of the setting sun as combined with his hair, they hid his eyes. Looking to the railings, he found the spot the burly man had held onto had been crushed and reshaped. He turned back to the leader with a puzzled look.

"Mister Klaus…?"

"For… Forgive m-me…" Another drop of sweat, or at least he thought it was sweat, rolled down off his jaw and splashed lightly on the photographer's cheek making his eye twitch for a moment. "I… I can't control… myself."

From the sweat, blood had drooled down at the corner of his teeth. It was much an unsavoury sight like that time on the subway. It was a side of the man that the brunet hadn't wanted to see again. Staring for a moment, Leo debated in his mind on what to do next. Should he run? But that would be a little… _rude_?

Unconsciously, he pulled his hand up to the man's side burns as he brushed them lightly. Tracing the red hair up to his glasses as he slowly slid them off. Pulling the pair of specs down, he revealed the Reinherz's green orbs as his pupils were dilated whilst staring down at the youth. Raising his hand once more, he wiped away the trails of sweat before tending to the blood that had run down.

The red head was doing the best he could in every way not to assault the youth from where he stood as his hands crunched deeper on the metal and his mouth bled from the strength of his bite. It had puzzled him why the little Libra member hadn't run away and even more so when he decided to 'clean' him up.

"It's… It's okay… It's my fault that you guys are acting like this… But, please don't hurt yourself too much trying to fight it… I kinda' had enough of people getting hurt for my sake… So, it's okay… I can handle it." Leo assured him, pocketing the pair of glasses.

The red head hadn't move as the hand had retracted, but did so after as his hand began to release the grip on railings and moved to the youth's cheek. Sliding down under the photographer's jaw as he lifted it a little higher. Slowly, his head dipped down as time slowed down for the two.

Their hearts raced and their faces flushed a red as the distance between the two began to shorten. Leo didn't struggle, swayed his head away nor froze up when the burly man had moved closer. Their lips parted open slightly as a centimetre was left between them. Finally, distance between their lips had closed and the two shared their first 'true' kiss. The leader had held it for as long as he could, or rather as long as he think the brunet would, before pulling out and allowed the pair to breathe. Their hot breaths had spread across each other's face, arousing the other more.

From the way the photographer's legs trembled, the man could tell he was growing uncomfortable with the position as he quickly thought of the solution. Reaching his hand under the brunet once more, he lifted the youth up before pacing his way towards the elevator. He had walked around the exterior of it before he sat himself down, cross-legged, behind the elevator and placed the brunet on his lap with the photographer's legs reaching to the wall behind the former.

They stared at each other for a moment before continuing the kisses as the red head found his tongue sliding inside the other's mouth whilst the latter pushed back. Their tongues clashed with the sparks of saliva that had travelled back and forth between each other. Their contact sending jolts of stimuli down each other's body. Klaus' hands remained on the brunet's back as Leo held his hands to the man's chest and steadied himself.

They pulled back to refill their lungs, leaving a glistening trail of saliva between them, before pushing further and deeper into another kiss. This time, the brunet managed to maintain the many kisses that followed with the man pecking different spots each time. Even more so, he couldn't resist the allure to moan when the leader had bit lightly on the tip of his earlobe as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The sounds of pleasure didn't stop as Klaus moved down from the ear towards his neck area, where the last two hickeys had disappeared, and began biting down into the flesh.

Pausing from the gnawing, the red head pulled his head back and inspected the red mark he left as he licked at it gently. Leo had twitched from the small sting, but enjoyed it as he bit his lower lip and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Tugging his head back once more, he met the brunet's eyes as the blue light that it radiated had made the small drop of water at the corner stand out like crystal.

"Forgive me. I… I should've stopped sooner…" The bespectacled man said, wiping away the small drop.

"It's… fine…" The youth responded as he averted his gaze.

"Leonardo," The older male lifted a hand to the latter's cheek and turned the brunet's attention back to himself. "I'm aware that it is too late to ask, but you have developed affection for me, am I correct?"

A blush started to form on his cheeks as he didn't meet the man's eyes. Taking a second, he nodded a 'yes'.

"Then… would it be alright… if I were to do the same?" The brunet stared up in surprise as he had not expected _that_ type of response. Butterflies started to flutter about in the youth's insides as he observed if the man was serious. What was he thinking? He's _always_ serious. A visible blush had formed on the man's face as he sheepishly looked away when meeting the youth's incredulous stare.

It was now Leo's turn to flush as he noticed that the leader had been waiting for an answer. Looking down again, his hands starts gripping tightly at the man's vest before releasing it, repeating this process over for a few times. Slowly, the brunet loosened his jaw as he tried answering, but notice that nothing could come out. After it wasn't working for a moment, the youth blushed deeper and began to fidget with his legs.

Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, he leaned forward and did the only thing that could come to his mind in the event. Pecking one kiss on the man's cheek, he had promised one very steaming, red, stiff leader to look at the youth with bewilderment. The man's heart beating four times as fast whilst skipping every third beat. The brunet pulled back slowly as he had once again dodged the pair of eyes.

"… I'm… I'm scared… of what the others will think… of _us_ …" Leo spoke softly, just above a whisper. The man now held worried eyes as he moved his head closer, to the point their foreheads made contact.

"It'll be alright. We know that they're not that kind of people. They're more than just work partners. They are our friends." Klaus stated as the tiniest smile tugged at the corners of his lips. But with Leo's eyes, nothing goes unnoticed as he found himself grinning like an elderly as well.

"You're right."

* * *

The two finished their talk as they made their way back to the office. Upon entering, their eyes trailed up to the couch area where the other five members, that hadn't left for the day, had crowded at as three of their heads spun towards the sound of the pair. The three were the combat butler, the invisible werewolf, and the merman as the other two on the couch, being the raven-haired man and the tanned man, had been tied up with thick ropes.

The female raised her hand as she called the two over. "Mister Klaus. Leo. Good to see you two." The two approached carefully as they noticed the two tied up ones' 'almost dead' faces. Chain, noticing the concern etched on the brunet's face, turned to him with a smile. "Don't worry. The symptoms passed a few minutes ago and I had finally got a chance to explain what had happened. Sadly, the two refused to follow me before so I had to tie them up with the help of Gilbert."

"Thanks for stalling." The brunet's eyes followed up the couch as he met with the merman's clear orbs. The two stared awkwardly for a moment before the half-huma had broken the contact and looked down to the floor with regret and his arms crossed.

"… I'm sorry, Leo…" He apologized as his eyes winced a little at the faint memory.

"It-It's alright! You didn't have control of yourself. Besides, it was partially my fault too."

Steven looked up from his tied up position as he held the same face as the merman, the white haired man following with a more depressing face pulled by a sad clown. "Me too kiddo, something just came over me when you stepped in the room." He apologized.

The youth turned to the 'dick suck' as they all waited for the apology. Silence filled the room before Chain spoke up. "Hey shit monkey! Don't have anything to say to Leo?"

The tanned man continued to hold his grim face as he stared up to the ceiling like he was at the last moment of his life. "I can't believe it… I actually got aroused by the pube head…" He mumbled like a destroyed spirit.

"That's all you have to say?" Leo questioned as his eyebrow raised. The white clothed man hadn't replied as he remained still in his ropes. The youth turned back towards the leader and released a heavy sigh, knowing that this was the best that they were going to get from the tanned man. He gave a small shrug afterwards with a half smile curving at the ends of his lips.

"Anyways, you two are dating now?" Steven questioned, all eyes turning to the raven-haired man. The youth and the red head blew steam from their ears as they stared at the grey-suited man speechless.

"H-How did-" Leo was about to question before he was quickly interrupted by the man with the answer.

"The chief's glasses are sticking out of your pocket." He pointed out as they all turned to the small member's pants where the temple tips had stuck out almost unnoticeably. The young lad had forgotten to return them after their small session and had left the man walking around without them until now. The two flushed a deeper crimson as the many eyes stared at them in disbelief before forming grins into grins on their faces.

"So how did you _charm_ Mister Klaus, Leo?" The merman questioned as they leaned forward and awaited for the answer.


End file.
